Emerald and Onyx
by shadowama
Summary: Harry is a twin, problems unsue and Harry is abandoned, years later down the road, Harry pleasantly bumps into our favorite snarky potions professor. HPSS, others OC involved. Rated M for adult content ch is up! so sorry for delay!
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald and Onyx**

_This story has Male/Male action. That means hot and frisky guy-luvin. If that isn't your thing, then by all means press the pretty "Back" button. The story is in the Mature section for a reason. _

_Not your usual Harry/Sev story. Harry is not the only Potter progeny. However on that fateful Halloween night Harry's twin brother Evan is thought to be the prophesized one and Harry is sent to the Dursleys. Fourteen years later a certain potions master and professor is on summer hols. in Muggle London. Read on…….._

_BeforeI forget: sobs uncontrollably I OWN NOTHING WAILS IN ANGUISH_

Severus Snape had no idea what he was getting into when he walked into the Muggle club "Poisoned Kiss"( the hottest club in London). True he had been outside of the club scene for at least a decade with him being a teacher at a school it was becoming for a man of his stature. But now he was able to let loose on his summer holidays since that horrible Potter brat was no longer his responsibilities to train.

Severus had been helping to train Evan Potter ever since Evan was nine years old. No one exactly what happened that night the Dark Lord was supposed to have been defeated. Although, when the other Potters died and it seemed so did the other imp( Harry), Evan appeared to be the soul survivor of the Dark Lord's attack. He had been deemed the Boy-Who-Lived. No one knew that Harry survived as well because he was sent to his mother's sister to be taken care of. Unfortunately no one knew any more about Harry after they learned that his "family" had abandoned him. No one really cared because they needed to train Evan in case the Dark Lord rose again.

It was this year that Albus Dumbledore decided to take over Evan's training. Which was good because every time Severus saw the boy he saw the face of Lily Potter his one true friend in Evan and it hurt Severus to no end. So here he was, about to go in and get pissed and go home with someone if he was lucky. Poisoned Kiss was the best-known gay bar in town and Severus intended to have some fun tonight. So in he went.

The first things that Severus noticed were the crazy beat of the music, awesome lightshow, and the smell of sweat mixed with obvious lust. As he made his way to the bar Severus looked out at the dance floor which was on two levels. He saw that there was a huge group in the middle of the lower level. He decided that he would check that out after he had something to drink. So after weaving his way to the second level where the bar was Severus ordered his whiskey and then peered over the rail to check out the action on the lower level. He could now fully see the reason why there was a crowd of dancers. And oh what a reason it was.

The man was gorgeous, his body seemed to move with the grace of a fallen angel as he danced from one member to another. Dressed in a black tank top and very tight ripped jeans with steel-toed boots. His black hair was long and tied back into a ponytail. His face was done up in Goth makeup and he had his lip pierced in the middle. But what shocked Severus the most were his eyes. Those eyes that shone out even in the shadows on the dance floor. Beautiful emerald that seemed to take in everything as he danced from one partner to another. This man was amazing he was both dominant and submissive, looking for his next find while momentarily giving into the whims of his current dance partner.

Severus stood there enthralled. If he didn't know better he would assume that this man was an incubus. The way he seemed to move with ease as he pushed off one dancer and on to the next. Severus quickly finished his whiskey and made his way downstairs. Severus himself was dressed in a fine black silk shirt and leather trousers. His hair was down but grease-free since he was out of the fumes from his potions. We'll get to his story later.

Severus wove his way into the middle of the dance floor and watched as the emerald-eyed beauty danced his way over to another dancer. He really couldn't miss out on this. He made his way around behind the beauty and snaked his hands around the man's waist. The dancer gasped but continues to dance with Severus. The dancer stopped dancing with the others and only danced with Severus. They continued to dance but it soon morphed into grinding and kissing. Severus pushed both of them into the shadows as the emerald-eyed gasped with want. Severus looked deep into the man's eyes and saw the lust shining bright.

Severus groaned as his clothed-covered erection was ground into the other man's. Severus really couldn't wait any longer. He pulled the man close to him and shifted them back to Severus' loft. The dancer pulled off of Severus before saying, "Whoa, what a way to travel! A little dizzying but other than that cool. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too. " That was all Severus got before he found himself completely naked, his erection standing to attention. "So you're a wizard too?" "Well I don't know about being a wizard, but I can do magic and such. It's really comes in help when dealing with London night life." Severus nodded his head in understanding. Both of them in fact(authoress smirks cheekily).

"Want some help with that?" said the dancer. As soon as Severus said yes, he found the dancer naked and in his bed waiting for Severus. After a night full of passion Severus pulled out of this bedroom god and fell beside him panting. As sleep was taking them both Severus spoke. "I'm Severus by the way." "I'm Emerald." The dancer tiredly replied. And with that they fell into sweet oblivion.

_This is my first story ever so go easy on me. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is perferred to flame-throwers. Also I didn't want this chapter to be really heavy. Review if you want to see more of this story. kisses_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys that it took so long to edit, I've had major drama with my computer. this chapter has been editted for your viewing pleasure. Pweaze oh pwease Review. oh by the way please don't sue me because I don't own anything and beside I just wrecked my car, so I can't even barter that anymore. Once again, many thanks to Vingilot for letting me borrow the first chapter of "The Changer". Enjoy and review

**Chapter 2: Black Coffee and Green Tea?**

The next morning Emerald woke up startled at the unknown surroundings. Sitting up he noticed three things: 1. he was naked, 2. there was an equally naked man lying next to him and 3. he was pleasantly sore.

But he had to get back to the Gordon's soon or at least contact them. They would probably be freaking out right now, when he didn't come home last night. He didn't actually plan to go home with another man, it just happened. His family had no problems about his orientation or whom he went out with, just as long as he was always safe.

Emerald concentrated until he had his cell phone in his hands. Crawling out of bed and grabbing his clothes, he found his way to Severus' bathroom to call his family. Four rings went by and then the answering machine picked up: "Hey, this is Jessica, Julia, Harry, Jennifer, and Jeremy. We're not here right now; please leave a message at the beep!" BEEP "Hey you guys its me. Sorry if I made you worry last night but I went home with a friend. I'll meet you guys up at around eleven. Love ya guys take care."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Severus woke up when he felt the magic around him being manipulated and waited until he felt the body next to him go to the bathroom, before he got out of bed and found some pajama bottoms. His condition kept him very pale and looking hardly a day over twenty-five. He was pushing thirty-five! Although to keep up appearances, he took potions that as a side effect, made his hair greasy. But since it was summer, and he had no whelps to train he decided not to take the potion and let nature run its course for at least a little while.

He caught the tail end of Emerald's phone call with his impeccable hearing and thought that it was strange that this man was calling his family on that device of his. What was it called again? Oh yes that's right a cell phone. He heard the shower start to run, and decided to ask the may if he would like something to eat.

Emerald heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "Oh um, good morning, I hope you don't mind if I take a shower…….."He trailed off as he really got a good look at the man that he went home with last night; there was no denying it. He was absolutely stunning. Hair and eyes dark as midnight. The man's hair was shiny and silky to the touch. Emerald remembered that from last night. Now that it was morning, he could see clearly how pale this man was. It looked great on him. And good Lord that body! It should be illegal! Perfectly sculpted arms, he didn't killer abs but there was some definition. He was tall, 6'4", compared to Emerald's own height of 5'8". Those hands, lips and let's not forget the lower anatomy. The man was a sexual god. Here to torture Emerald with everything he had.

Emerald was brought back to reality with the sound of a deep chuckle coming out of the god's mouth. Gosh, everything about him was silky including his voice. "It's perfectly fine, go ahead. I was merely wondering if you would like something to eat for breakfast?

"Oh um, thanks err… I'm sorry I was half-asleep when we made our introductions last night. I'm Emerald. Pleased to meet you..?"

"Severus and I am pleased to meet you as well Emerald. Would you like some coffee or tea as well?"

"Do you have any green tea?" Emerald asked sheepishly. "I'll see what I have." Said the sex god as he shut the bathroom door so the other man could have his privacy.

Severus glad that he would be able to talk to this young man after the night that shared together. It was obvious that Emerald was younger than he was. He had to be at least twenty. By the time Emerald was finished with his shower Severus had finished making their breakfast. Handing the young man his plate, Severus noticed that the man had changed into a different outfit. Wondering where the man had gotten the clothes, he voiced his question. "Oh, I can actually carry around a backpack in my pocket by shrinking it to fit."

They ate quickly and once finished Severus decided to strike up a conversation. "So, Emerald tell me about yourself."

Emerald set down his cup of green tea, "Do you really want me to be honest?" at Severus' nod, he took a deep breath. "Well for starters, I am a Leo; I have an amazing family who don't care if prefer men over women. They're really understanding. They don't even mind if I like older men. "

"You seem to be very happy about that." Severus stated.

"Well yeah I owe the Gordon's everything."

"The Gordon's?" asked Severus. Emerald nodded, "They're not my real parents but they brought me in as one of their own. They found me the day I was abandoned in a park when I was five." he finished sadly.

Severus decided to change the subject. "Well I guess that I should tell you a little about me as well."

"……"

"Well my full name is Severus Tobias Snape. I happen to be a wizard and I teach at a school for people like us during most of the year."

"Really what do teach?" Emerald asked excitedly.

"Potions."

"Really? You actually use those? Do you actually have to use one of those wand-thingies? Do you actually fly on broomsticks like in the movies?

"Whoa slow down Emerald, one question at a time. Yes, we do use potions; most of them are for healing purposes. Yes, I do have a wand, and yes we can fly on broomsticks but we can also travel by different ways as well. ".

Emerald was elated. He thought that he was just a weird kid with weird abilities. He guessed that you could call it magic. But now, now, there's apparently a whole other world where they we're all just like him. "Would it be possible for me to go to this school of yours?"

"Well no, see in the Wizarding world, we turn of age at seventeen not eighteen but, if you were underage I could have the Headmaster test you to see if you could attend, if possible I could help you catch up with the rest of your year. But since you are already of age it's impossible." Severus finished.

"Oh well, would you be able to teach me here? I don't really understand my abilities- err powers and would like to know exactly what I'm doing." Emerald asked not sure of himself.

"I suppose I can". said Severus. "Although I think that you should talk to your family about this first. They might think that it is strange that you are coming over here all the time." Severus finished before he grabbed his cup of black coffee to take a sip.

"You could meet them, my family so that they know who I am going with. Besides I can't wait to tell them about this world of yours." Emerald said quickly clearly eager to learn.

"I could do that, but would your parents approve of my teaching you once they've learned about how we met?"

"Sure they would be fine with it, do you wanna meet them today? We always go to Sefton Park on Saturdays."

"Sure, what time are you to meet them?"

"Eleven" Emerald paused to look at his watch. "Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late!"

"Relax Emerald, I'll get you there in time" Severus said calming the young man down. "Now where do you and your family meet up at?"

"At Peter Pan, it's where they found me." Emerald said timidly as memories rushed back to him.

"Alright, I'm going to go get changed and then I will get you there." Emerald nodded. Five minutes later Severus came out fully clothed. "Emerald, I need to hold you very close to do this. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Severus pulled Emerald flushed up against him and then shifted them to Sefton Park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Meetings and Confessions**

Severus shifted Emerald close to the Peter Pan statue. Emerald looked up at him in awe. Those eyes are so vibrant and alive. Emerald definitely got his name because of his eyes.

"Come on Sev, we're gonna be late."

"Sev?"

"Yeah, it's a nickname, besides "Severus" is a little too long to say in the throws of passion."

Deciding he was going to let it slide for the moment, Severus took hold of Emerald's hand, "Come on, we'll be late." Emerald gasped loudly and started tugging on Severus' arm. Chuckling to his self Severus couldn't help but think that Emerald could be so young sometimes.

Moments later

"Mum, Dad!"

"Morning Son, who's this?" said a man in his mid thirties, with a tall body frame, brown hair, blue eyes and a goatee. This must be Emerald foster-dad. Emerald foster-mum went over to hug Emerald. This woman is so beautiful. Small body frame, thick dark brown hair down to the small of her back. Gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and a smile that could warm Voldemort's heart.

"OH right, um, Severus Snape my parents, Mum, Dad this is Sev."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. and Mrs. Gordon," Severus said politely extending his hand to Jeremy to shake. "Likewise." Said Jeremy as Jennifer nodded her head in agreement. Jeremy caught his son's glance and knew to call him Emerald when they spoke.

" Hey, where are the twirling twerps?"

"Your sisters are a little up the path. They seem to think that they getting too cool to be seen on an outing with dear old Mom and Dad." Said the possible Italian woman.

"Oh, ok", Emerald breathes in deeply before…."Jules, Jess, get over here".

"Emerald", was the only word that came out of Jennifer's mouth but the tone was mix of anger, shock, and appalled-ness.

"Sorry Mum." Emerald seemed to be trying to ease out of a scolding but before he could. "Don't "Sorry Mum" me young man. You Brits are all the same, courteous one minute and rude the next."

"Mom that's high school guys in general", said a lovely carbon copy of Jennifer with extremely curly hair at the sweet age of fourteen. A girl two years her junior with straight hair but another copy of their mother then put her two cents in. "Yeah that's guys also in middle school.".

Emerald seemed about to snap at the girls but before he could, "Be nice to your sisters or you won't get any Sheppard's pie tonight." Noting his mother wasn't bluffing, Harry decided to play it safe. "Okay right um, Severus Snape these two lovely ladies are my sisters Julia" gestures to Julia" and Jessica Gordon" gestures to Jessica. "Jules, Jess, this is Sev."

"Sev? Now there's a British name if I didn't know one." came the response from the twelve year old.

"Yeah totally," said Julia who was currently looking Severus up and down. She seemed to approve of him. "Hey Sev, how old are you twenty-five twenty-six?"

"I'm almost thirty-five years old." Came the response from the pale man.

"Wow! You don't look it! Do you work out?", Chuckling at the last bit Severus couldn't help but notice that all four of the Gordon's spoke with an accent. Therefore, he decided to find out what that was about.

"Are you from the States? It's just that your accents sound American."

"Well yes we are. We moved here ten years ago to get way from those god-awful hurricanes. We had only been living here six months when we met our Emerald."

Harry decided that it was time to end the small talk and get down to business. "Guys" said Harry in a serious tone. "I've got something to tell you. Sev's like me. He can do special things too. He's a wizard and it turns out that I am too. There's a whole 'nother world out there and there are even schools, Sev teaches at one."

"Oh Em, all these years you've been looking for answers and now you have them" said Jennifer. Looking over to Sev. "Can he go to this school of yours?"

"Well no, see Emerald is too old to go to actually attend Hogwarts, children in the Wizarding world come of age at seventeen, not eighteen. Ergo he wouldn't be able to attend."

Jennifer made a strange face at that and Severus the double agent that he is decided to not take a chance on his safety and went into the woman's mind. _That doesn't make any sense. Harry's not even seventeen yet. He should be able to attend. _With that, Severus pulled out of the woman's mind. "I think that if we are going to discuss this further it should be done in private."

"Of course, our home isn't that far". As they walked to the Gordon's home Severus was deep in thought. _It all makes sense now, his attitude at breakfast and with his family. The phone call. But who is this Harry? Isn't his name Emerald? This family is hiding something from me. I need to find out what it is. Bloody hell it might be important. _

As soon as they walked through the door Severus took Emerald's hand in his and Emerald faced him. "Emerald might I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Sev let's go in my room, there's something I need to tell you anyways."

Once they are in Emerald's room Emerald cut to the chase. "Look Sev, I haven't been completely honest with you. My name isn't Emerald.. well it is, it's an alias for the clubs. My real name…."

"Harry, it says so on that football trophy you've got there."

"Right yeah forgot about that" Harry blushes slightly as he rubs the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his. "Uh Sev, there's another thing that I didn't tell you about. I know my parents are itching to ask you if you want to attend my seventeenth birthday party." Harry decided to ease into the touchy subject.

"You're sixteen?" a slightly shocked Severus said. He knew he was but it was wishful hoping that he did not have sex with a minor. "How do you get in the clubs?"

"All the bouncers know me and know that I won't start anything, so they let me in. Besides all the guys love it when I dance." Harry said with a smirk.

" Yes they do, I can't imagine how many of those men went home to take frigid showers after you left with me." Said a proud-of-his-self-Severus. "But, you do realize that what we are doing here is illegal? This sort of thing is fine in the wizarding world since you're nearly of age, but here in the muggle world("Muggle? Said Harry. "Non-magical people like your family Harry." Replied the slightly miffed Severus when Harry interrupted him.) "Here in this world I'm a sex offender and a pedophile."

"I don't care and neither do my parents, I told you they don't mind me with older men and I prefer it over guys my age. But if it makes you feel better, we can remain professional and friends."

Surprised at the young man's adult decision, he decided they would do just that. "Well now that I know that you are still an underage wizard I need to get you into Hogwarts, that shouldn't be too hard considering your magical abilities. If everything works out hen I will be your professor. In the mean time I think it would be wise to keep our relationship on the back burner."

Harry nodded, "Sure sounds great to me. We should go talk to Mum and Dad about this." Severus nodded his agreement to Harry and they went back to the living room.

"So I take it you know the truth now Severus?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes madam, Harry told me the truth about him and his age. I would be delighted to attend his birthday party. Although, I'm still trying to figure out how he never received his letter of admission to the school. What's your last name Harry?" Harry went deep into thought at this.

"The fat mean man would only call me "BOY" or "POTTER" so I guess that means that my name is Harry Potter." Harry locked eyes with Severus and that's when he saw her. His best friend. "Lily".


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know it's been forever since I've updated. But hey I'm not dead! Read on...**

Chapter 4

When their eyes locked, he saw her. "Lily". Harry became confused at this.

"Um Sev, there's no Lily here."

Severus then looked at Harry in anguish.

"I know Harry, I know. She has been dead going on sixteen years. I thought your eyes looked familiar, but I never knew. I didn't know, I thought that Evan was the only survivor."

"Whoa, whoa Severus please slow down and take a deep breath. Let's start at the beginning. Now who are Lily and Evan?" said Jennifer who had a history of dealing with emotional people, so she knew how calm down the potions professor.

Severus knew that this was going to happen but it didn't make it any easier. He prayed to Merlin for strength as he was about to bring up old memories and old wounds. He then took that breath that Jennifer suggested. "Lily Evans Potter was my best friend along with her husband James Potter. As far as I knew, they only had one son. Evan Potter. Apparently not. Harry, Lily was your mother."

Harry went into overload with emotions and they ran across his face. Interest, curiosity, sadness, anger, fear, determination, and love. "You know my parents? Where are they? Why did they leave me? You said that I have a brother? What is he like? Is he okay? Where is he?" Harry was shooting the questions out like a machine gun.

"Harry breathe in and out, you're going a mile a minute. Sev, what do you mean by Evan being a survivor? You sound like there was a war." Said Jeremy who by the way used to be a detective so he knew how to word the questions to get an effective answer.

Severus sighed. "There's a lot you don't know yet. I assume that you've studied World War II in history?" they all nodded. "Well even in the Wizarding world there is racism. There are what we call purebloods. They are wizards and witches whose family has only married another witch or wizard. No non-magical marriages. They abhor the very idea of mixing non-magical bloodlines with magical. 26 years ago a wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort started a war in the world to eradicate all non-magical blood from the world. Think Hitler only no dorky mustache. 10 years into his war, I was stupid enough to get into a fight with my childhood friend and join his forces in retaliation. Soon after I realized my mistake when I learned something that could end the war for good. It was a prophesy concerning the Dark Lord and an infant. This little boy has the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Once the information reached the right people, the Potters went into hiding. Then he attacked. James died giving Lily a chance to get you and your brother out. He was going to spare her but she ran into the path of the Killing Curse, which held true to its name." Severus had to pause for a moment. Even after 15 years, he still felt the pain of his best friend's death. "We found Evan in a secret cupboard in a wall, but there was no sign of you Harry. Like you didn't exist. I didn't even know that Lily had carried twins. Since it seemed that you brother was the only survivor, we assumed the he was the "chosen one". We were sure that it was Evan since the Dark Lord disappeared after that attack and hasn't been seen since. Now I'm not so sure. Evan was found unblemished after the attack. Surely the "chosen one" should have a mark."

Jessica is an extremely bright girl for her years. She had thought long and hard about what Mr. Snape was saying and put two and two together. She decided to voice her thoughts. "Like a scar?"

"What?" _Eloquent Snape real eloquent. _Severus thought to himself, but hey come on. He just had to go through all of the pain and misery again.

"Well Harry has a scar on his forehead. He's had it since before even we found him. It's really cool! It looks like a lightning bolt. Harry doesn't like it. He hides it with his abilities." Added Julia.

Severus seemed to be thinking again. "Could I see it Harry?"

"Sure" was the only reply from the young wizard. He was taking all this information pretty well. He dropped his glamours. Now Harry had a scar on his forehead and some more hidden beneath his clothes (we'll learn about those later). He also looked much more attractive. "Harry why do you hide your looks?" asked Severus he was mystified. Before Harry was good looking but now, he was beautiful.

"Although my family doesn't care what I do, the guys at school do and my looks attract the violent ones. So I put a damper on them." Harry explained.

"Well with your knowledge and instincts for using magic at this level I think that it's safe to say that you will have no trouble getting into Hogwarts."

"I'll be with my brother?" Harry asked and for the first time since Severus met him, Harry sounded unsure and very timid.

"Yes Harry, you would be with your brother. I know for a fact that he longs for family." Severus said in that seductive deep baritone voice of his.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been training him since he was nine years old. He lives with the teachers in the castle. I know him very well. You can see the longing in his eyes, like he knows something was taken from him and it was still out there..."

" I get that feeling all the time. As much as I love the girls I always felt like something was missing."

"Sweet Merlin! Jennifer,Jeremy I need to take Harry with me to Hogwarts for a couple of days. It is of the upmost importance." said Severus who was now pacing back and forth.

"Sure why not, it's summer. Harry go pack a few things okay." said Jeremy

Severus wanted to assure that Harry would be safe with him so that what he did. "He'll be safe with me Jennifer, don't worry."

"I won't I trust you Severus". Harry rushed into his room to grab a few more outfits to put in his bag and his toiletries. Five minutes later.."Okay Sev I'm ready. Sev does this mean that I'll meet my brother?"

"Yes Harry, you'll meet Evan hopefully tonight. You should have a jacket or a sweater with you Harry. The castle gets quite cold at night in the dugeons." was what Severus said. Then Harry ran back into his room to grab his Linkin Park hoodie and came back in thirty seconds. After hugging and kissing his family goodbye Harry and Severus held onto each other as Severus shifted them to the school. A few seconds later Harry found himself at a set of gates and in the distance he saw the castle. Severus opened the gates and the walked up the path to the entrance doors. Once they reached the front steps Severus spoke to Harry. "Welcome Harry to Hogwarts Castle!" As soon as Severus said those words a teenage boy with brown hair and hazel eyes came into view.

"Hey Sev, what are you doing back so so...on," the boy looked at the other teen and said only one thing to him, "Harry?".

* * *

Thank you so much for all those who reviewed my story. This is now a Dumbledore bashing story. Dumbles isn't evil just you know crazy and stupid. Please review again. chapter five will be up soon. ::kisses:: 


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys i'm so sorry that it took me ssssoooo long to update. i'm a bad authoress. **

**disclaimer: you know the drill, i'm not rich or famous and my name sure the hell isn't J.K. Rowling. wish it was though. **

* * *

Chapter 5

_Last time: He said only one thing to him, "Harry?"_

Harry looked at the other teen with awe, "Yeah are you Evan?" Evan nodded his head.

"Dumbledore said that I was imagining things, that I don't and never have had a brother, but I just knew he was wrong." Evan said this before tentatively pulling the other teen into a hug, which then became a tight hug (as if to prove that Harry was really there). Harry was grinning from ear-to-ear, pulling himself out of the hug to breathe he spoke in a nonchalant manner. "You know, I used to dream that I had a brother and we grew up in a castle that had moving paintings. My brother looked like you."

Severus looked at the two young men. He never noticed it before! There wasn't much of Potter senior in their looks. He decided to ask Lily about that later. Right now there are more pressing things to discuss, and those things needed to be said in private. "Harry, Evan, we shouldn't lurk in the doorway, it's rude of us to do so. Let's take this to my room." Evan and Severus lead the way as Harry tried to get in as much of the castle as possible. Once in the dungeons and in Severus' rooms they struck back up. Severus sat down next to Harry on the loveseat while Evan sat across from them. Evan decided to break the ice.

"Okay Professor, how did you find Harry?" Said-teen-in-question then blushed crimson before Severus cleared his throat. "Yes well that is between your brother and me Evan." Evan looked at his brother, and then looked at Severus, then at his brother again. He also took in the fact that they were sitting together, too close for strangers if you know what I mean. Evan blanched.

"Wait, Sev, tell me that you didn't shag my baby brother? I-I know that yo you're gay and I'm fine with that but"

"Can we please talk about something else besides our orientations please? Like how come we were separated after the attack?" Harry interrupted before Evan started another round of Severus-badgering.

"Yes I was wondering about that myself. We cannot let Dumbledore know that Harry's here. He obviously wanted you separated. Besides I've never really trusted the old man, he's too trusting. Always thinks that everybody deserves to have a second chance. Sometimes that is not the right course of action." Severus said as he steepling his fingers.

"Yeah I know what you mean Sev, you know when something's up with the old goat if that twinkle in his eyes are like a disco globe." Evan spoke in agreement.

"You know a disco globe is Evan?" asked Severus.

"Yep, Dean told what it is".

"Okay so no trusting this Dumbles guy." Both Even and Severus looked up at Harry at this point. Awkward silence hung in the air until the sound of Harry's growling stomach brought them out of their stupor. Harry gave a sheepish smile before chuckling to himself. "Guess that means that it is time to eat."

"We can eat in here Harry" was what Harry got in reply from Severus before Severus snapped his fingers and the creepiest looking thing Harry had ever seen popped in with a crack. Harry actually jumped out of his seat.

"What the heck is that?!"

"This Harry is a house-elf. She is one of many in the castle. They basically take care of the cooking and house-keeping in the castle." Evan replied and Harry settled back into his seat.

Severus ordered first. "I'll have my usual, Evan?"

"Uh, I'll have the spotted dick please, and Harry?"

"Oh um may I have some cottage pie please?"

"Certainly sir, my name is Miffy sir. Miffy is taking good care of sir." Miffy the house-elf said as she jotted their orders down in her head.

"You can call me Harry Miffy." Harry replied.

"Oh yes Master Harry, Miffy is coming right back." Before Harry could tell her to drop the "Master bit" Miffy disappeared with a crack. Miffy was back in a minute and left just as quickly as she came.

"What a strange creature." Harry murmured before starting in on his meal.

* * *

**i just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed and i wanna say that i'll be updating again asap. ;kisses;**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the trio finished their meal, Severus excused his self from the group. He went into his bedroom and walked to his dresser. On the top were several vials of a red potion Severus picked one up, took out the cork, and downed it. Afterwards, he went back into his sitting room.

While Severus excused his self, Harry started to ask his long-lost brother some questions. "So Evan, tell me about yourself. What's it really like here? How does being a savior feel like? And most importantly….. How did **you **know that Sev was gay?"

Evan laughed at this, "Not one for subtly eh?" Harry shook his head. "Well I'll answer the tough ones first. Sev's my professor. He also trains me in self-defense and offensive spells and what not. He's my mentor and when we trained, we would talk and sexuality came up quite often. What's it like here is……it's wicked! This castle is over 1000 years old, the staircases actually move, there are mermaids in the Black Lake, secret tunnels all over, the paintings are alive and the classes are great." Evan paused at this and Harry thought he would continue but he was disappointed when Evan seemed to think that his fingernails were the greatest thing since they thought up Floo powder.

"You didn't answer that final question Evan". Evan sighed a very heavy sigh.

"It's a bloody nightmare Harry. I'm a weapon in war that's gonna happen no matter what I do. People expect me to be this hero when all I want to do is hang out with my mates and play quidditch. You may think that being famous is brilliant but it's not. I'm sixteen, I'm not ready to die. Because that's what will happen if I face him. I will die Harry". Evan all but shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right at that time Severus walked back into the room. He rushed over to Evan, "You are not going to die Evan Potter" Severus grasped Evan by the shoulders. "Do you understand Evan?" Severus said all of this in his "professor voice".

"Yes Sev I understand" Evan replied in a timid tone. Harry witnessed all of it in awe. 'Severus must really love Evan to speak with that much conviction. I hope that some day he'll love me as much as he loves Evan.'

As if Severus had heard Harry's thoughts Severus turned and smiled at Harry. Harry not knowing that Severus was the bane of all of Hogwarts' students everywhere just smiled back.

Now it was Evan's turn to be in awe. His mentor just smiled. Smiled! Not a sneer or even a smirk when in the company of Evan or Draco but a real smile. 'Harry completes him! Evan cleared his throat, "Shall we get back on topic now?"

"Yes we should. As we were saying before Harry, you should not trust Dumbledore. I was thinking that we should give you an alias for a while. We cannot let Dumbledore know that Harry Potter is at Hogwarts. We can use your club name "Emerald Gordon" while you are here Harry."

"Sure that sounds good to me Sev" Harry spoke up and then moved around until his legs were in his lap criss-crossed, "But how will we get me into school and how will we explain how you found me?"

"We will tell everyone the truth, albeit not all of it. I think that we should let Dumbledore know of are relationship in a gentle manner. I cannot imagine how red his face would be if I told I found out that you are magical when you removed our clothes last night with magic."

"Ack too much information Sev" Evan exclaimed and Harry chuckled while Severus just glared.

"Yes well also I think you should hide you scar Harry and also keep the glamour spell back on as well." Severus was saying before Evan interrupted.

"Wait, what scar?"

"Harry?" Severus didn't need to ask really. Harry nodded and lifted both the glamour and the fringe to show his brother the scar.

"Wicked!" Evan said without thinking.

"Smashing, can I hide it now? I hate this thing" said Harry in an irritated tone.

"That's fine Harry" Severus paused at this and Harry put the glamour back up. "I was thinking that we should start to call you Emerald now so we can get into the habit and make sure that we do not slip up and the game away." Severus finished.

"That's a really good idea Sev" Harry replied.

Evan moved his body around in the chair to where he was lounging back in a slouched position. "Right then Emerald is Severus and good in bed?" asked Evan while wagging his eyebrows.

"Evan!" both Emerald and Severus exclaimed.

"What? I'm only trying to break the ice here." Evan said in defense.

"Couldn't you have broken the ice without asking Emerald such a private question?"

"What he said!"

"Sorry" said the shameful (not) teen.

"Okay boys let get back to work here." Severus said while trying to forget the whole ordeal. "As I was saying, I think that we should let Dumbledore perform the specific tests to see where you are in your magical abilities."

"What kind of tests will he do?" asked Emerald.

"Well, technically speaking, you will do the test. He will ask you to summon something, change one thing into another. He will also test your capabilities for doing potions which I will help you with since I teach it.," concluded Severus.

"That sounds great Sev, but what are we going to do about "Dumbles"? Emerald won't stand a chance with him if Dumbles tries to use Legimency on Em." said Evan.

"That's a Slytherin tactic Evan!" Severus said. "I will prepare Emerald for that as well."

Evan beamed with pride but Emerald just looked confused. "What's a Slytherin?"

Evan and Severus chuckled at that and they decided to explain what a Slytherin was to Emerald.

Emerald decided to wait for the two of them to explain just about everything to him.

"Well then Em, here at the wonderful world of Hogwarts there are four houses. It's how they divide the classes up and where you live and everything. There're Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Four founders, four houses. Hufflepuff isn't known for much besides their loyalty, Ravenclaw for their brains, Gryffindor well we known for our bravery and Slytherin for their sneaky cunning skills." Evan finished.

At this point Severus picked up the conversation: "There is a head of house for each; they are also your professors so they of course demand respect. While you are here Emerald, you will be on a point system. The whole house receives points for triumphs, such as getting the answer to a question right, the whole house also looses points for rule breaking. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup." Severus ended his little monologue.

While they paused to let Emerald let all the info sink in, Evan jumped out of his seat with a shout. "Sev, Emerald told that house-elf to call him Harry!"

"What was wrong with that bruv?"

"Well you see all of the house-elves are in Dumbledore's clutches. They tell him everything since he owns them. A house-elf cannot disobey its owner without being punished." Evan stated.

"Yes and if Miffy tells Dumbledore your name is Harry then our plans go up in smoke." finished Severus.

What are we gonna do? thought Emerald.

"You and I are gonna go down to the kitchens to have a chat with the house-elves and grab some pudding" Evan said.

"Sounds like a plan but do you always think with your stomach Ev?" asked Emerald.

"Emerald, I want you both back here when you've finished." Severus said as they were heading out of the door. Evan gave a mock-salute before leading the way to the kitchens.

Severus went back into his private quarters to change into his sleepwear. When he went back into the sitting he noticed the floo was open and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's head was in the green flames. "Severus my boy may I come in?".

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"Hey Em, looks like I get to give you the grand tour tomorrow since Sev wants us back ASAP." Evan said as they walked through the corridors to the kitchens.

"Sure does bruv, although without you or Severus I think that I would get lost in here." Emerald replied.

"No worries, I have a map for you to use." Evan paused "So, how are you doing Emerald? I mean adjusting to all of this? It has to be a lot to take in." asked Evan as they kept walking through the hallways.

"I honestly do not know Evan, the first five years of my life, I was mistreated and punished for doing the smallest amount of magic. I slept in a cupboard, had barely enough to eat though the other boy who lived in the house got second and even third helpings of food. Then, when they abandoned me, I was saved by the greatest family ever. They raised me as if I was their son and brother. The Gordon's didn't really understand or even like my ability to do these things, but they did encourage me to use my magic. Now it's like I'm here but I'm not! I guess we'll just have to see Evan". Emerald started his rant calmly before exploding and then winding back down.

"Well I guess you're right brother mine but it's time to meet the rest of the house-elves" Evan said before walking over to a portrait of fruit, reaching out and tickling a pear. Said portrait then giggled before opening up and revealing to Emerald and Evan over a hundred of house-elves with huge blinking eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_I just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed and who have waited so patiently for this chapter! I had to deal with the death of my father as well as dealing with a hectic work schedule. I had a comment on one of my reviews. He or she said that Severus was acting like he didn't like Evan at the beginning of the story. I'm sorry. I have a nasty habit of using sarcastic remarks in my writing. Severus has always liked Evan and it's all just a front for the sake of his "little snakes". Also I changed the age of the boys. They are now sixteen. And Harry is now known until almost the end of the story as Emerald Gordon._

_One more thing, I will now be going back and proofreading my previous chapters. I finally learned how to edit my chapters. Aren't you all so proud?!_

_Disclaimer: I hold no affiliations to Harry Potter what-so-freaking-ever and therefore do not get a single cent for this story!_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

"Good evening Headmaster, for what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus asked.

"Well my boy, I'll be frank. Earlier this evening the wards alerted me that you had returned to the school with another with you. I am here to see if everything is alright." Said the twinkling old coot.

"Come in Headmaster, you will find out soon enough, might as well be now." Severus said in that slightly peeved voice as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. "Well Headmaster, I won't keep you long, I know how you enjoy your tea at night. He has gone to the kitchens with Potter for desert." Severus took a deep breath and let it out. "As you know Albus, my sexual preference leans towards men. While I was in London, I met a new bed partner. He's quite young and will be of age in a few short weeks. What amazed me is that he is not a muggle. He is very special to me and I wanted to see if he could be enrolled here. He has already become quite close to Potter." Severus finished.

"What is his name Severus?" The Headmaster even more intrigued now that Evan was mentioned. Severus made sure the barriers in his mind were strong before replying.

"Emerald Gordon."

The Headmaster seemed to be a little put out when he could not probe into Severus' mind. Albus tried to change tactics. "Are you quite sure that he is not a Death Eater agent Severus?"

Severus couldn't help it. With the trademark Slytherin Smirk on his face he replied, "Quite. I have seen him without any clothing on for several hours Headmaster." When he said this the old man blushed.

The Headmaster cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment and tried to change the subject but failed miserably. "You say that he is not of age Severus?" Severus was

in the mood to see the other man squirm.

"Yes Emerald is sixteen but I was not aware of that until this morning, However I did meet his parents and apparently they of approve of his lifestyle. They do not mind the fact that their teenager is in the club scene. A teenager who craves a more experienced touch."

At this point the Albus was Weasley-red from head to toe. "Yes well, bring him to my office in the morning. I must be off. Must be off, I have my appointment with Sybil." The Headmaster was quite eager to leave.

"Of course Headmaster, I'll be sure to bring my partner to the meeting then. Have a good evening and be sure to enjoy your tea."

"Good night Severus my' boy." Albus walked to the fireplace and as he leaving he heard the chamber door. Then he heard the voices in an eerie rendition of the Weasley twins.

"Hey Sev"- Emerald

"We're back!"-Evan

* * *

"Did you miss us Sev?" asked Emerald in a playful tone.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Terribly imp, come now I have to tell you something important." The trio made their way back to the comfy chairs.

"So what's up Sev?" asked Evan

"It has come to the Headmaster's knowledge that I've returned to the school with a guest. I've informed him of the situation. Emerald and I are to go to his office to in the morning for a meeting to test Emerald.".

The boys shared a worried look with each other before turning back to Severus. "Sev are you sure that that's a good idea? I mean we're barely had time to prepare Emerald." Asked Evan as he sat down.

"Well it's obvious, I'll just have to wing it." Emerald said as he slumped back into his chair.

"Er…. Wing it?" asked Evan

"Sorry American saying, means going in blind." Sometimes living with Yanks rubs off on you.

"All right moving on, here's the plan. We will tell the Headmaster the truth about how Emerald and I met. Yes, Emerald even our relationship. I already let that cat out of the bag." He said this after looking at his young lover's face. Then he took a deep breath. "But, here is where change tactics. We tell the Headmaster about how the Gordon's found you. We only tell him that your name has always been Emerald Gordon. We tell the story of when you met the Gordon's and how you got your name. That way it will be harder to pick up the lie since most of the information is all truth."

Emerald took all of this in before making a big yawn. Embarrassed he said, "Sorry, looks like the day finally caught up with me. Sounds like we can pull it off. Right now I'm looking forward to sleeping." Emerald pushed off his chair and stood before realizing that he didn't know where he was sleeping. "Eh, Sev where am I going to sleep?" Sensing that the discussion was over for now Evan and Severus got up out of their chairs.

"I do not think that it would be a good idea if you slept in my room , but if it's alright with Evan you can stay in my guest room." Severus looked to Evan.

"Although I would love to steal my baby brother away, I think it would be best if he stayed here tonight and I go back to Gryffindor tower. I'll see you two tomorrow!"

Giving his brother a hug Emerald said goodbye. Just before Evan left Severus said, "Tell Ginny I said hello Evan." Evan gave him a mock salute before walking out.

* * *

Severus sighed when Evan closed the door. "Let me show you to the guest room Emerald." He bent down and grabbed Emerald's bag that was forgotten for a while. When he got to the doors Emerald spoke up again.

" Sev, who is Ginny?" Severus was between a rock and a hard place. He would like to tell Emerald but it really wasn't his place to tell. Even though his mind was in turmoil his expressions never faltered.

"Emerald, I would like to tell you but it is not my place to say. However, I will say that Ginny is a very close friend of your brother." Severus pulled out his wand. "Tempus." The time showed that it was getting late. "I should let you get some rest, we have to be up early tomorrow. Good night Emerald, sleep well."

As Severus turned to leave emerald grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. Emerald leaned in close, reached up and gave Severus a passionate kiss. " Thank you for everything that you've done Sev." Emerald said this after he had to come up for air. "Good night Severus." Severus dumbfounded blankly nodded before leaving. When he heard the door shut he realized that he just might have made a mistake when he agreed to just be friends with Emerald. Thank the gods that Emerald becomes of age in just a couple of weeks!

* * *

Severus found that sleep eluded him that night. If he wasn't fantasizing about Emerald in his dreams the he was awake reliving his night with Emerald. It made him so hard thinking about every moan, every gasp that Emerald made as Severus took him deep into the night. The feeling of Emerald writhing underneath him, and at one point on top of him. The taste of his skin, touching the lithe body. Those lips. Those eyes! Severus couldn't help it, he reached into him pants, took his member out and stroked his self to completion. Now satisfied his cleaned his self of the evidence and finally succumbed to sleep.

Emerald was having a very good dream. Severus was teasing him. Lightly skimming his hands, those oh so wonderful hands down his sides. His lips were on top of his, then like the hands they made their way down Emerald's body. Severus was about to finally put his mouth where Emerald wanted it when………

"**AH WHAT THE HELL?!" **

Emerald sat up soaking wet in ice cold water. Looking around for the culprit he quickly found the guilty person due to the fact that said person was currently laughing his ass off. Evan was clutching his stomach in laughter. His eyes filled with tears.

"Evan you don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore cause I'm gonna kill you myself." Poor Evan was screaming because Emerald was already on top of him tickling him in a spilt second. He couldn't help it, he squealed and screamed, and laughed, even though he was a macho guy.

* * *

Severus woke up to the sound of annoying teenagers. He rose from his bed, went to his dresser, picked up vial, and downed it. Years of practice kept him from shuddering at the taste. So dressed in his black pajama pants he made his way to the source of the disturbing noises. His guest rooms. What he saw made him chuckle on the inside. In his line of sight encased in boxers was Emerald's rear. Being completely wet made his tee adhere to every crevice. Emerald was on top of his brother tickling him to death it seemed. Severus decided end the little fun fest by clearing his throat. "I guess that it is safe to say that you are both awake then?" The boys looked sheepishly at each other before apologizing to Severus for waking him up. "It's alright just be sure to only do that when I've already have had a whole pot of coffee." After eating breakfast made by the house-elves Emerald left to get dressed.

Emerald came back out of the guest rooms in a tight long-sleeved tee, ripped jeans and Vans. When he saw Severus he frowned. "Sev what are you wearing?".

Severus looked down, he didn't see anything wrong. He was dressed in his teaching robes, what he normally wore while inside Hogwarts. "Is there something wrong with my robes Emerald?"

"Don't take this personally Sev but isn't it summer? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in trousers and a dress shirt? It's hot!" Seeing the logic in the question Severus took off the robes and threw them over the couch. Then he stood back and stretched out him arms as if on display.

"Better?"

Emerald looked up and down the unsuspecting Potions Professor before replying, "Much Better." With that, the trio started their trek to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Emerald still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had been the castle for less than twenty-four hours. Evan was right, the paintings were alive and the staircases changed sort of like an escalator. Just then, Severus stopped in front of a gargoyle statue. Emerald swore that he could hear the words "Reese's Pieces" It must have been a password because the gargoyle moved out of the way and yet another staircase was revealed. The three went up the stairs and were met with a door. Severus raised his arm to knock on the door but was cut off short when a voice on the other side told them to enter. Severus opened the door.

There sitting at his desk was Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The old man rose from his desk. Emerald saw the man was very very old and that his hair and beard were the same color and length. He shook Emerald's hand and introduced his self with his full name. Emerald gave the man a cordial greeting of his own before being offered a seat from the Headmaster.

"Well now Emerald, tell me about yourself.". Albus asked as he sat back down in his chair behind the desk.

"Well Headmaster sir, I'm sixteen, a Leo, gay, and until two nights ago had no clue I was a wizard. I just did strange things that I couldn't explain." Emerald said this in a very business-like fashion.

"Well Emerald, you seem to have a very good head on your shoulders. Gordon… I do not know that family name. Are your parents non-magical?"

"You mean are they Muggles? Yes they are but actually I'm adopted. I was wandering around London at five years old when the Gordon's found me. I didn't even know my own name so they gave me one. They named me Emerald because of my eyes. They're Americans."

"Ah, interesting. The war did make lots of children orphans. Casualties for the cause." Dumbledore sighed dramatically and clapped his hands together once. "Well, I see no reason why we cannot admit you into our school. We just have to test your abilities to see where you are progress-wise." Dumbledore stood and gestured for the others to follow. The four went through a door and entered another room which looked like an obstacle course with everything needed for testing including a mini potions lab. When Severus saw the potions set he mentally cringed. They had no time to prepare Emerald for the potions portion. He begged to Merlin that everything would pan out.

* * *

One by one Emerald excelled in the testing. Summoning, transfiguring, even levitating. Then came the time for potions. Emerald was given a quick overview of the ingredients and then given a page and was told make a healing draught to the best of his abilities. He did phenomenal! He followed the directions to such a degree of skill that he looked like a Potions Master. What they never knew though was that while Emerald was being evaluated, Dumbledore was trying to sneak into his mind. He never could though. With the evaluation done Emerald was admitted into the school. "Just one more thing to make it official." said Dumbledore as he placed the Sorting Hat on Emerald's head.

Emerald was very pleased with his self. He kicked ass on those tests. Especially the potions part. Nothing could have prepared him for that. Thank goodness the Gordon's love cooking or else he would have been in big trouble. It was like cooking only with disgusting ingredients. He was so nervous that from the very beginning he started to meditate to clear his mind of all his worries. He had no idea that the Headmaster tried to break into his mind. After being admitted the Headmaster shook his hand again and congratulated Emerald. Then the old man put a really old ratty hat on his head. Emerald thought to himself. "What the hell?"

"Such language! Tsk tsk

* * *

_I know I know…….. I am a terrible authoress, but I have excuses! Good ones too. Oh right you want to know what they are. Ok here it is: I'm lazy, plain and simple. I get into a fixed pattern of something and it's very hard to get out of it. If it wasn't for that one reader of mine who told me to update I would have forgotten that I even had a story. To all my readers new and old, this is a WIP- work in progress. I didn't actually forget that I had a story, truth be told, it's been tough writing this story because I've had ideas for another story floating around in my head. BUT I'm not going to be writing anything else until this story is finished. Starting a new story while not even updating this one is not fair to you guys. Okay back to my excuses. I also have ADHD, even though I'm medicated it's hard for me to stay focused for a while. So a warning for all readers: This story is gonna take a long ass time to write. But hey you know what they say: "Great things take time". Thanks guys and don't f__orget to review. I take all types, except for flames!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all, it's me! This has to be my fastest update in two years! Is that champagne raining from the sky?! Okay before I go on with the story I like to reply to a couple of readers. First off, Brinda was kind enough to leave me this review!:

Brinda ()

"Your grammar and punctuation are atrocious. You may want to find a beta reader to help you edit your story. On the bright side, your spelling isn't as bad, though you do have a lot of typos. Your story has potential, but because of the bad grammar it is awkward to read. The run-on and incomplete sentences distract from your story.

A simple thing you can do to improve your writing is to give each speaker his or her own paragraph. When you mash everybody's dialogue together, it's difficult to tell who's speaking."

Ok Brinda, I think you only read the first chapter because over the past three years my writing style has changed and so has my grammar. Still thank you for the review, I appreciate the criticism, really I do, but next time… don't cop out by not logging in.

Ok next review, adenoide: thanks for the review, Dumbles isn't exactly bad news but I just don't like him, in my story he only sees the end justifying the means, so Severus wants the boys to be cautious.

And next review, Dark Kitten: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

Okay now for the boring part: I own nada, if I did I wouldn't be ten grand in debt! Okay on with the story.

"Was that appropriate Mister Potter?" Emerald jumped out of his skin. Someone knew who he was, but where was he? "I am in your head boy. Do not fret, I will not reveal anything to the old man. I am only here to figure out which house you would do best in. Now let's see. You are very loyal and a friendly person but not Hufflepuff. No! You are very bright but not to the point where that's all you think about. You are very brave but not foolish enough to rush into something blind. So perhaps Gryffindor. But then again there's Slytherin. You are extremely cunning, sneaky, and resourceful. Still you have a kind soul. Only a select few of Slytherin have kind souls. The rest live behind aristocratic masks. You have an incredible source of power in you, it just has to be tapped into. Yes, the house where you will live will be……."

"Slytherin!"

With that being said Emerald took off the hat and handed it back to Dumbledore. "Well now Emerald, you'll need to go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and also we should have you stay on for the summer to get you up to speed. Severus you don't mind staying on for the summer right?"Dumbledore turned to face Severus at the end of the question demanding Severus to say yes.

"No Headmaster that would not be any trouble." Severus replied.

"I can help too Emerald." piped in Evan.

"That would be greatly appreciated Evan, young Emerald here will have to learn seven years worth of information in less than three months. He will need all the help he can get." said Dumbledore.

Emerald thought carefully for a minute. "Headmaster, is there any way I can contact my family. I haven't spoken to them for a while and I know they must be frantic with worry." Truth be told it needed to be done. If he was going to be changing schools, then he needed to get in touch with his family. Not to mention, he needed to get money to pay for all of this.

"Hey Sev, can I go shopping too? I need to get some things too." asked Evan. He really did need to get his school supplies, plus he wanted to get something for Ginny.

"It's alright with me, you'll have to wait until we are done talking to Emerald's parents though." Replied Severus.

"Sure I don't mind, hey can we go shopping in Muggle London?" asked Evan.

Severus looked at Evan amused. " Again yes. Headmaster can we get a list of supplies that the boys will need for the year. Why wait for their birthdays?" Severus felt that if Dumbledore was how close the birthdays were he might put two and two together.

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment. "I think you are right Severus, why wait." Dumbledore produced two sheets of parchment for the boys only Emerald's list was longer. "Well boys might as well get going." With that being said, the three left office and made their way to the apparition point. Instead of side-along apparition though Severus shifted them to his flat.

As soon as they arrived at Severus's flat, Emerald took out his cell phone and turned it on. He called the house phone, but there was no answer. Then he called Julia on her cell to see where they were. "Hey Jules it's me, where are you guys?" Emerald was silent for a second or two. "Oh um ok ask Mum if she wants to meet us at home?" Emerald was silent again then he nodded and said, "Ok great, see you in three hours bye." He hung up and put his cell in his pocket. "They are going to go see a show and then come home. If you want we can start shopping."

The three of them went into the city and in the stores. Severus bought a nice bag of Muggle candy for Dumbledore and Evan got a couple of gag gifts for the Weasley twins. He also got Ginny a beautiful cashmere jumper. Emerald kept gravitating to stores like "Hot Topic". Oddly enough he only bought nail polish. The others saw this and gave him questioning looks.

Before long the three hours went by and they made their way to the Gordon's residence. They only had to wait for a few minutes before, "Harry!"

Evan and Severus had to remember that "Emerald" was just an alias. Emerald was tackled by the two teen girls. "Harry where were you?" asked Jessica

"Did you miss us?" asked Julia

"What did you do?" asked both girls at the same time.

Emerald laughed at this. The Gordon's got settled in and listened to what had happened since Emerald left them the day before. "My only problem is how do I pay for all of this? Emerald finished.

Evan put his two cents in at this. "I'll pay for it Emerald. Besides Mum and Dad would have wanted that. We have so much in the Potter Vaults that it would take us three lifetimes each to empty them."

Jeremy had a peculiar look on his face. "So why are you calling Harry "Emerald" still?"

Severus gave him his answer. "We can't afford the Headmaster finding out that Harry is Emerald. He'll try to manipulate Harry. We try to say Emerald as much as possible so we don't slip up. The problem we have now is that Harry needs tutoring all summer long. He has to six years to catch up on to be up to par with the other students. He'll need to stay at the castle."

Jennifer looked at bit perplexed. "What do you need us to do Severus?"

Severus looked at Jennifer. "I need you to pull Harry out of school. We should get back to the school before we raise suspicions."

Jeremy nodded his head. "That's easy enough. I guess we should go pack Harry's things then." The family went into the sixteen year old's room to pack. The two strange men stayed in the living room instead of invading on a family moment. Forty minutes later, said family finished packing.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to write." said Emerald as he hugged his family goodbye.

Evan pitched in saying, "Yeah and you'll be able to visit as well on our birthday. I'll make sure of it." The twins walked out of the flat but Severus stayed behind.

Severus turned to Jennifer. "I know this is difficult and it has happened so fast but don't fear for him. I'll look after him."

Jennifer nodded to reassure herself. "I know Severus. You're right, it's all happened so fast, I guess I'm still in shock." She sighed. "I only know that I'm going to miss my boy very much." Before Severus did anything else he took out his wand and shrunk Emerald's things and put them in his pocket. Then he gave Jennifer a tight hug and shook Jeremy's hand before leaving. Waiting outside were both boys.

"Well boys how about we go get your school supplies now?" Severus asked. The twins agreed and held hands with Severus before he shifted them to the pub called "The Leaky Cauldron". Tom the owner said hello to Evan as was the custom since he is the Boy-Who-Lived. No one got close enough to shake hands with Evan because of Severus. Even in Muggle clothing he was intimidating.

After getting all of his supplies Severus dropped the boys off at Madam Malkin's for Emerald's school robes. Inside the store the twins came face to face with Madam Malkin's herself. The poor witch practically fell over her own feet to help thee "Evan Potter" and his tag-along. She brought them to the back of the store to get the measurements. Just as they were finishing up, the door bell rang as someone entered the store.

"Potter! Out of the castle I see." Evan immediately recognized the voice and looked up.

"Hello Malfoy, time for you to stimulate the wizard economy single-handedly again?" Malfoy merely smirked.

"Who's this Potter?" Malfoy inclined his head to Emerald. "Another of your adoring fans?"

Evan sighed and then indicating to each of them, "Draco Malfoy, Emerald Gordon. Em, meet Draco Malfoy. His dad practically owns the Ministry of Magic. He's a Slytherin and therefore cannot be trusted. Which is why he's a good friend of mine."

Draco graced the boys with a sneer. "More like aquaintences. We have similar interests that keep up paired up constantly."

"Yeah like Sev, he's this git's godfather.

Draco glared at Evan before turn his gaze onto Emerald. He took a long look at Emerald. "So how do you know each other? I've never seen you at Hogwarts." Draco asked in that superior tone of his. Emerald cleared his throat.

"I'm a Muggle-born and I'm just starting this year. Sev found me and got me enrolled. Evan was kind enough to accompany me while I got my supplies, to answer your question……Draco? Can I call you Draco?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. "I normally do not associate with Muggle-borns but I can make an exception for you Emerald."

Evan sighed and was instantly relieved. Em now had an ally on the enemy front and also someone who might be willing to help Em out with the Severus project. Evan looked at his watch. "Sorry to cut the banter short, but we're gonna be late. See ya at school, Malfoy!"

"Sure thing Potter! Nice meeting you Emerald."

"Likewise Draco!" With that the twins left the store to see Severus waiting for them.

They had just one thing left for Emerald. His wand. Severus led the way to Olivander's when Evan stopped short.

"Sev, wait! I need to get something real quick. I'll meet up with you at Olivander's." With that he took off down the lane. Severus and Emerald continued up the road of Diagon Alley to Olivander's and walked in. It took a couple of seconds for the owner of the store to come out from a stack of boxes.

"Excuse me sir, I'm here for a wand." Emerald stated to the slightly creepy looking guy.

"A little late than never eh Mister Potter?" Shock was evident on Emerald's face. Severus however hid his shock. "Ah don't fret Mister Potter I will keep your secret. Well now, let's find you your wand then." So, with that Emerald tried out many different wands. All reacted poorly though. Some exploded vases and upturned boxes. Then the old man picked up one last box. "Holly eleven inches with a phoenix feather for a core." Emerald picked this one up and he just knew that this was his wand. (Loosely adapted "Curious very curious."

"Sorry but what's curious?"

"Oh nothing really just the fact that your wand carries the same core as the wand that gave you your scar. Which leads me to believe that you will do great things. After all the Dark Lord did great things. Terrible things of course mind you but still they were great!"

Just then Evan came into the shop and paid for the wand for Emerald. Seeing as the boys had everything they needed Severus brought them back to Hogwarts.

Evan decided that he was going to show Emerald the school over the next few days so he wouldn't get lost. The first thing he showed Emerald was how to get to the Gryffindor Tower and back.

A/N ok guys cutting the chapter short because if I didn't load it up tonight then the story would be deleted and that's not fair to you guys. I know I know neither is stringing you along making you wait for the next chapter. I think my muse got H1N1. It hasn't been around at all! Thank you for waiting oh so patiently for this one though. It means a lot to me.


End file.
